Electric machines may include sensors to monitor rotor position and speed. The sensors may be converted to digital signals through analog-to-digital conversion (ADC). Processing cores may run control algorithms to interpret the digital signals and further control the electric machine rotor. The control algorithms may be bifurcated, trifurcated, or divided to various processing cores to improve control of the electric machine. The chronometric period of the cores may impose limitations on monitoring the algorithm output.